Los Ejecutores
by zeroTT
Summary: Serie de One Shots sobre como la seccion XIII elimina a monstruos de otros mundos del anime (mal summary, pasen y lean) Rated: M por algunas escenas un tanto sangrienas.


**Hola, gente de fanfiction, aquí les traigo un proyecto de fic que se basa en one shots de misiones que la sección XIII de Hellsing lleva acabo en mundos de diferentes series de anime.**

**Para no adelantarles mucho, estos one shots se tratara de como la Sección XIII del Vaticano (con todos sus agentes, incluyendo su líder Maxwell) prácticamente extermina a los personajes que sean monstruos, demonios o cualquier clase de ser sobrenatural que puedan considerar "maligno". Así que si adoras demasiado las series que serán "victimas" de Iscariote, te recomiendo no leer el fic o no leer la parte en la que mutilan a uno de tus posibles personajes favoritos.**

**Si no tienes problemas… ¡Comencemos entonces!**

**Los Ejecutores.**

**Primera misión: Destrucción de la Academia Youkai. (Mundo: Rosario + Vampire, última temporada del anime)**

**Mundo Humano, 11:45 a.m**

El conductor del autobús de la academia Youkai se aproximaba a recoger a unos presuntos nuevos estudiantes que ingresarían a la academia. Pero apenas estaciono el autobús en la parada y abrió las puertas una bayoneta voló hacia rozándole la mejilla.

-Oh, veo que no son los estudiantes que tenía que recoger, lastima-dijo aun con su expresión de siempre el conductor.

-Disculpe buen hombre, pero abordaremos su vehículo si no es mucha molestia-ingreso un hombre de cabello blanco largo y atado, acompañado por un sujeto rubio de alrededor de casi 2 metros de alto, ambos vestían ropas de sacerdote-Mi nombre es Enrico Maxwell, soy el líder de la sección XIII, Iscariote al servicio del Vaticano.

Mientras Maxwell hablaba, el chofer logro ver que detrás de ellos había otras personas que también vestían ropas de sacerdote, entre ellos también había una monja que llevaba una katana consigo.

-Si tampoco es molestia, le pediría amablemente que nos lleve ahora mismo a la academia Youkai-dijo Enrico hablando cortésmente.

-¿Y por qué desea ir allá?-pregunto el conductor.

-Tenemos unos asuntos que atender-respondió el líder con una expresión que reflejaba sus intenciones-Así que nos lleva por las buenas o tendremos que utilizar la fuerza-dijo sonriendo y mirando por unos pocos segundos a su acompañante.

-No hay problema con eso, los llevare en un momento-dijo el chofer acomodándose la gorra.

-Perfecto-sonrió el albino e hizo señas para que los demás miembros subieran al autobús.

Apenas todos los agentes subieron (contando eran alrededor de 30 o 40, incluyendo a Maxwell) comenzaron el viaje hacia la academia Youkai.

* * *

**Academia Youkai, 12:05 a.m.**

-Así que esta es la academia para monstruos...-dijo Enrico bajando primero del autobús y contemplando la entrada de los terrenos donde estaba la academia-que lugar tan… "pintoresco", digno de monstruos.

-Hasta aquí llego yo, deben pasar por el bosque para llegar…-dijo el conductor que extrañamente tenía una mirada seria.

-Gracias, creo que nos veremos más tarde-lo saludo Maxwell.

-Adiós…-fue lo único que dijo el hombre de bigote antes de cerrar la puerta del vehículo e irse.

-¿Cuáles son sus órdenes, arzobispo Maxwell?-pregunto el hombre de cabello rubio de lentes y una cicatriz en el rostro.

-Bien, Anderson, tu adelántate junto con Wolfe y Takagi, pueden eliminar a los monstruos que quieran-dijo el líder que se encontraba mirando la academia y de espaldas a los agentes, con una expresión seria-En cuanto a los demás, avanzaran conmigo ¿De acuerdo?-sentencio recibiendo un "Si" de parte de los miembros de Iscariote.

-Purguemos al mundo de esas abominaciones ¡Amen!-dijo Anderson y todos los demás miembros (excepto el líder) contestaron diciendo también "Amen".

Sin perder tiempo los tres primeros nombrados por Maxwell avanzaron hacia la academia.

-Heinkel, Yumie, les recuerdo que estos monstruos tienen apariencias humanas, así que deben matarlos antes de que estén en su verdadera forma-dijo Anderson a sus pupilos.

-Entendido-dijeron al unísono y asintiendo ambos jóvenes, aun corriendo hacia la academia.

* * *

En la cafetería de la academia…

Moka y las demás chicas se encontraban discutiendo por lo de siempre. (Ósea Tsukune)

-Ya, por favor, paren de pelear…-dijo tratando de calmarlas Aono, aunque por dentro le agradaba un poco que se pelearan por él.

-Tsukune pasara mañana el día libre conmigo-desu -dijo Yukari tomando del brazo al nombrado.

-Nada de eso enana, Tsukune-kun pasara el día libre conmigo-dijo Kurumu abrazando del cuello al estudiante humano.

-Tsukune pasara conmigo el día libre…-dijo Mizore metiéndose en la disputa.

-Etto… chicas ¿No podemos compartirlo? Digo, siempre hacemos eso-dijo Moka en un tono de voz un poco bajo.

-¡NO!-fue la sonora respuesta de las tres erizándole el cabello a la vampiresa.

-Mejor, porque pensaba pedirte que dejaras salir a la verdadera Moka-onee sama el día libre-dijo Kokoa que acababa de acercarse a la mesa donde estaban.

-Bueno, Kokoa-chan, yo…-Moka estaba a punto de decir algo cuando fue interrumpida por un fuerte grito.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Kurumu soltando a Tsukune.

-Creo que vino de los pasillos-dijo Aono recuperando el aire.

Algunos estudiantes se habían levantado de las mesas y habían ido a ver que ocurría, pero apenas algunos se aproximaron a la puerta fueron fulminados por una lluvia de bayonetas.

Todo se volvió un caos, algunos estudiantes huían por las otras puertas, otros desobedeciendo las reglas entraban en su verdadera forma para tratar de atacar a quien sea que haya causado tal cosa.

-¿¡Qué diablos sucede!?-pregunto Kurumu que al igual que los demás en la mesa se había levantado.

-No lo sé, pero obviamente son problemas-frunció el ceño Tsukune. Justo vio como los tres miembros del club de fans de Moka, Yukari y Kurumu comenzaban a huir decidió preguntarles-Oigan ¿Qué sucede?

-Unos tipos vestidos como religiosos están asesinando a todos ¡Huyan mientras puedan!-dijo con miedo uno de los tres para luego salir corriendo.

-¿Religiosos? Bah, son unos debiluchos, les demostrare el poder de un vampiro-dijo confiada Kokoa.

-Aguarda, Kokoa-chan-trataron de detenerla Moka y Tsukune.

-Vamos, Ko-chan-la peli naranja empuño al murciélago transformado en martillo mientras se acercaba a la puerta-Veamos que tienen.

Apenas Kokoa dijo eso alrededor de 3 bayonetas volaron hacia ella, pero logro repelerlas con Ko-chan. Pero el ataque siguió ya que también tuvo que esquivar varias balas dirigidas hacia ella.

-¿Es todo lo que tienen?-pregunto confiada la vampiresa.

-Rayos, falle, sino la hubiera dejado como coladera al igual que los demás-dijo Heinkel que se encontraba con un cigarrillo en su boca.

-¿Eso crees? Pues te diré que te enfrentas a una Shuzen, soy más que un vampiro promedio-dijo con un gesto de superioridad Kokoa de frente a los tres agentes.

-¿Vampiro? Jejeje… una de mis especialidades es cazar vampiros-sonrió de forma sádica Anderson mostrando sus dientes.

-¿Eh?-Kokoa apenas pudo reaccionar ya que Anderson ya la había tomado del brazo y estampado contra la pared. Pero no se detuvo ahí, sino que apenas la golpeo contra la pared enterró una bayoneta en cada mano de la Shuzen, haciendo que esta gritara por el dolor que le causaban las armas benditas.

-Amen-dijo aun manteniendo su sonrisa Anderson mientras sacaba otras dos bayonetas-Ahora señorita, solo te cortare la cabeza, no sentirás más dolor.

-¡No!-Anderson estaba tan ocupado en su víctima que no pudo ver que Moka llego al lado de él y lo empujo, haciendo que se impactara contra otra pared con fuerza.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Kokoa-chan?-pregunto Tsukune mientras le quitaba las bayonetas que tenía clavadas en las manos.

-No preguntes eso idiota, las manos me arden porque esas armas estaban bendecidas-gruño Kokoa ahora más débil.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí-Tsukune cargo a Kokoa en sus brazos, pero apenas él y Moka quisieron irse, un disparo le dio en el hombro al estudiante.

-¡Tsukune!-Moka vio preocupada al humano que había sido herido pero aun cargaba a Kokoa.

-¿Creyeron que se iban a escapar así nada más?-pregunto Heinkel con una leve sonrisa.

-¡Morirán paganos!-Yumie quiso atacar pero tanto ella como Heinkel fueron detenidos por un muro de hielo.

-Rápido Tsukune, tenemos que irnos-dijo Kurumu.

-Este muro no resistirá mucho-agrego Mizore.

-Tsukune, yo cargare a Kokoa-chan, tu estas herido-dijo Moka cargando a su hermana menor y a Ko-chan.

-¿Quién carajos autorizo a que me carguen como a una damisela en apuros?-pregunto furiosa Kokoa.

-Kokoa-sama, no debería protestar, ya que hasta usted misma sabe que está muy débil para moverse-dijo Ko-chan a su dueña, que solo decidió tragarse su orgullo por esa ocasión.

-¿Hacia dónde vamos?-pregunto Tsukune corriendo junto con las demás fuera de la cafetería.

-Ni idea, tal vez podamos ir al club de periodismo y ahí elaborar un plan-sugirió Yukari.

-Buena idea, quizás Gin pueda ayudarnos-dijo Tsukune.

* * *

Mientras con Anderson, Heinkel y Yumie.

-¿Padre Anderson? ¿Se encuentra bien?-pregunto Heinkel acercándose a la pila de escombros donde estaba el paladín.

-Sí, pero fui un tonto al no darme cuenta que esa otra vampiresa me ataco-dijo el sacerdote levantándose.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?-pregunto Yumie.

-Nos dividiremos para cubrir más terreno, Maxwell y los demás ya deben haber llegado a la entrada, así que les dejaremos gran parte del edificio a ellos-dijo Alexander –Pero, volviendo a nosotros, nos dispersaremos para buscar a aquellos que se encuentran en las partes de lo que parecen ser los gimnasios, dormitorios y otras edificaciones cercanas al edificio principal-explico el sacerdote.

Los otros dos iscariotes asintieron y así se dividieron.

* * *

En el club de periodismo…

-Sí, he escuchado unos sonidos extraños, pero no me esperaba que fuera algo tan grave-dijo Gin luego de escuchar lo que le contaron Tsukune y las chicas sobre lo que acababa de suceder.

-¿Y tienes idea de qué hacer?-pregunto el humano.

-Justo me lo vienes a preguntar a mí, ahora de verdad estoy muerto de miedo-dijo Gin haciendo que a todos le saliera una gota en la nuca al estilo anime.

-Tenemos que hacer un plan, podemos ganarles si solo son tres-dijo Yukari.

* * *

Mientras en los pasillos de la academia…

Maxwell avanzaba viendo un tanto complacido los cadáveres que había en el suelo.

-Parece que Anderson hizo bien una parte de su trabajo, ahora es su turno-dijo Enrico a los agentes que lo acompañaban y estos comenzaron a subir al siguiente piso y comenzando a exterminar a los estudiantes que estaban ahí-Veamos… ¿Dónde estará la oficina del director?-se preguntaba el líder.

El líder avanzo detrás de los eficientes Iscariotes hasta que llego al salón de maestros.

-Creo que podría preguntar aquí…-dijo sonriendo con malicia el católico.

Al entrar vio que aparte de profesores había estudiantes que se habían escapado.

-Buenas tardes ¿De casualidad saben dónde está la oficina del director?-pregunto Maxwell mientras todos le miraban o con miedo o con seriedad.

-¿Crees que te diríamos algo como eso, a ti humano?-dijo Okuto Kotsubo (El profesor de ed. Física) de forma agresiva.

-Cierto, nunca le diríamos nada a alguien tan repulsivo como tú, humano-se le unió Ririko.

-¿Repulsivo?-Maxwell los seguía viendo con una sonrisa pero tenía un tic en el ojo-Ustedes… ustedes son los repulsivos, asquerosos monstruos, todos son iguales ante los ojos de Dios, son abominaciones-dijo con una expresión que parecía tener un tanto de demencia.

-¡Suficiente, me hartaste!-ambos profesores trataron de atacarlo con sus verdaderas formas, pero Maxwell solo chasqueo los dedos y ambos fueron fulminados por una lluvia de balas.

Todo sucedió a la vista de los estudiantes aterrorizados y algunos profesores que seguían con vida, entre ellos Shizuka Nekonome.

Justamente Enrico dirigió su vista a la neko y luego se acercó a paso relajado hacia ella.

-Creo que usted se ve más amable ¿Podría ayudarme?-pregunto Enrico a muy corta distancia-Necesito que me digas donde está la oficina del director, si lo haces incluso podría dejarte marchar.

-¿Nya? Pero… ¿Qué planeas hacerle al director?-pregunto la profesora.

-Solo quiero hablar con él, no le hare nada malo-dijo Maxwell-Así que ¿Podría ayudarme bella dama?

-¿Be-bella? Eh…-Nekonome comenzó a dudar de lo que debía hacer y se había sonrojado un poco por las palabras de Maxwell, y la poca distancia que los separaba. La sensei quedo pensativa unos segundos, pero tomo una decisión-No… sé que tienes malas intenciones, lo demostraste haciendo tal cosa en la academia, así que no te ayudare.

-Entiendo… ¡Entonces muere con ellos, puta!-Maxwell le dio un fuerte puñetazo a Nekonome y luego se dio media vuelta-Ejecútenlos…-dijo antes de abandonar la sala, con el sonido de los disparos y gritos a sus espaldas.

* * *

Con Yumie…

La monja se encontraba por la zona donde estaba el club de periodismo, iba con cautela para tomar a cualquiera por sorpresa o que no la tomaran por sorpresa a ella.

Dentro del club Tsukune y los demás seguían haciendo su plan.

-Entonces, tenemos dos opciones, o nos enfrentamos a ellos o huimos-dijo con seriedad el humano-ghoul.

Todos quedaron pensativos. Sus rostros reflejaban frustración y terror.

-Yo no quiero morir, creo que sería mejor huir-rompió el silencio Gin.

-Creo que concuerdo con el cobarde, además no quiero que le pase nada malo a Tsukune-kun-dijo dando un suspiro Kurumu.

-Pues aunque no quieras, le va a pasar algo malo-dijo una voz desde afuera del salón.

-¿¡Eh!?-todos vieron sorprendidos a la monja que había destrozado la puerta y entraba caminando a paso lento.

-Mierda, ya están aquí-gruño Morioka.

-Yo sola los eliminare paganos-dijo sosteniendo la empuñadura de su katana, Yumie.

-No dejare que le toques un solo pelo a mi Tsukune-dijo Kurumu haciendo aparecer sus alas, cola y garras.

Pero no solo Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari e incluso Gin estaban listos para pelear.

-Bah, es solo una, seguro yo solo podre ganarle-dijo Gin ahora transformado en hombre lobo.

-Inténtalo-dijo desafiante Yumie.

Gin se lanzó a atacar a la Iscariote pero esta logro moverse más rápido que él y cortarlo.

-¿C-cómo?-se preguntó Gin-Soy un hombre lobo y a pesar de que no haya luna todavía debería ser más rápido que un humano.

-Es tu final, monstruo…-dijo Yumie que ya se encontraba al lado de él.

-¡Gin!-exclamaron Tsukune y las chicas antes de que Yumie lo decapitara de un solo movimiento.

-Imposible, Gin era un hombre lobo, una criatura de nivel S que es incluso más rápido que los vampiros-dijo sorprendida Yukari.

-Tal vez era un maldito pervertido, pero no se merecía morir así-dijo Kurumu.

-Al contrario, todos ustedes merecen morir, no son nada más que monstruos-dijo fríamente Yumie preparándose para atacar nuevamente.

-¡Me cansaste!-Kurumu quiso atacar a la religiosa, pero esta uso su increíble velocidad y la evadió, cortándole un ala en el proceso.

La siguiente en atacar fue Mizore que trato de golpearla con varios picos de hielo, pero Yumie seguía esquivando como si nada. También se unió Yukari con sus cartas de tarot e igualmente el resultado seguía siendo el mismo.

-¿Cómo alguien que es humana puede ser tan rápida?-se preguntaba Kurumu adolorida por el corte que le había dado la monja.

-No tengo idea, pero debemos hacer algo rápido o nos matara-dijo Moka. Luego dirigió su vista a Tsukune-Tsukune, quítame el rosario, solo la otra Moka puede contra ella.

-E-está bien-Tsukune removió el rosario y la Moka interna no tardó en hacer aparición.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué esa chica ahora tiene el cabello plateado?-se preguntó Yumie viendo a Ura Moka-Bueno, no importa, igual los matare-Yumie se lanzó a atacar a Moka, pero esta detuvo su arma con una patada.

-Vaya, sí que eres rápida-dijo con una leve sonrisa Moka-He estado viendo toda la pelea y la verdad ni siquiera yo me explico como una humana puede tener tanta velocidad y fuerza ¿Qué eres?

-Soy solo una agente de Iscariote, una guerrera de Dios, que fue enviada a acabar con ustedes pecadores-dijo de forma un tanto demente Yumie mientras trataba de cortar a Moka.

-Hmp, no eres más que una humana engreída ¡Reconoce tu lugar!-Moka esquivo un corte de Takagi y le dio una fuerte patada en el mentón, que mando a la monja a volar unos metros.

-"Moka lo logro"-pensó Tsukune al ver que la religiosa estaba aparentemente fuera de combate.

Pero todos se sorprendieron al ver que de nuevo se había levantado, aunque ahora se veía un poco confundida.

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde estoy?-se preguntaba Yumiko sobándose el mentón.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué actúa así?-todos miraban confundidos a la monja.

-Aprovechemos la oportunidad y derrotémosla de una vez-dijo Kurumu quien ahora se encontraba un poco mejor.

-Tienes razón…-Mizore y Kurumu se lanzaron a atacar a Yumiko pero varios disparos las detuvieron.

-Vaya, que problema, al parecer Yumie se golpeó la cabeza-dijo suspirando Heinkel mientras avanzaba hacia donde estaba Yumiko, pero aun apuntándole a las dos estudiantes.

-¿Heinkel? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso esta es la misión?-pregunto inocentemente Yumiko.

-Sí, pero ahora necesito que vuelvas a ser Yumie-dijo el rubio.

-No quiero, seguro ya habrá estado matando de a montones-dijo la pelinegra de brazos cruzados.

-Ok, ok, no te lo pediré más-dijo Wolfe como si hubiera sido derrotado en la discusión, pero apenas Yumiko se volteó a ver hacia otro lado, el rubio la golpeo en la cabeza con la culata de su pistola-¡Despierta, Yumie!-le dijo mientras tomaba ofensiva contra Kurumu y Mizore.

-"¿Por qué habrá hecho eso?"-se preguntó Tsukune en su mente.

En ese momento Yumie se levantó y con un rápido movimiento corto uno de los brazos de hielo de Mizore.

-Volvió a ser la de antes…-Moka frunció el ceño.

-Al parecer tiene doble personalidad, por eso cuando se golpea la cabeza es alguien diferente-explico Yukari.

-¿Entonces para ganarle más fácilmente solo tenemos que golpearla en la cabeza y aprovechar que una de las personalidades es débil?-pregunto Aono.

-Sí, aunque es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, además ahora está su compañero con ella-dijo Yukari.

-Como sea, la derrotare de todos modos-dijo Moka para luego lanzarse a atacar a Yumie.

-Ahí estas, pagaras por ese golpe que me diste-dijo furiosa Yumie.

Ambas arremetieron, pero Moka esquivo el corte de Yumie y logro tomar desprevenida a la monja.

-Te tengo ¡Reconoce tu lugar!-exclamo Moka a punto de darle una patada.

-¡Mejor reconoce esto!-exclamo alguien que estaba más alejado de ellas. De repente Moka sintió el impacto de alrededor de tres balas.

-¡Moka-san!-Tsukune vio preocupado como la vampiresa se torcía de dolor, había recibido una bala en el torso, otras en el brazo y hombro izquierdo.

-Yumie, no seas tan descuidada-le dijo Heinkel desde lejos a su compañera.

-Tienes razón, me descuide, pero ahora déjame acabar con la miserable vida de esta vampiresa-dijo fríamente Yumie a punto de decapitar a Moka.

Antes de que Yumie pudiera ejecutar un corte, Mizore la golpeo apartándola de Moka.

-Tsukune, llévate a Moka, yo me encargare de pelear con ellos, los demás también váyanse-dijo con seriedad la Yuki Onna.

-Pero Mizore, tu no podrás contra ambos sola-dijo el estudiante.

-Confía en mí…-fue lo único que dijo Mizore sin mirarlo.

Tsukune asintió y cargo a Moka en sus brazos, mientras que Kurumu cargo a Kokoa.

-¿Estas segura?-pregunto Kurumu de espaldas a Mizore.

-Sí, cuiden de Tsukune-dijo la de cabellos violetas.

-Entiendo…-Kurumu se fue al igual que los demás dejando a Mizore sola contra los dos pupilos de Anderson.

-Vaya, eres valiente a pesar de que estas en desventaja numérica-dijo confiado Heinkel, aunque su tono sonaba un poco serio.

-Eso crees tú-Mizore hizo aparecer varios clones, rodeando a Heinkel y Yumie.

-Esto será divertido-dijo de forma sádica Yumie.

* * *

Con Maxwell…

El líder de Iscariote por fin había encontrado la oficina del director. Entrando como si nada en ella.

-Hola, director Mikogami-saludo el hombre de cabello blanco al director que lo miraba con seriedad.

-Enrico Maxwell… creo que debí haberlo previsto…-dijo Mikogami, levantándose de su asiento-¿Qué pretendes con la aniquilación total de los estudiantes de la academia?

-Simple, nuestro trabajo como miembros de Iscariote es castigar a cualquier hereje que reniegue la palabra de Dios, aplastaremos sus cuerpos sacrílegos y sazonaremos la tierra con las cenizas de ustedes. Amen-respondió con una expresión de demente Maxwell.

-¿Ósea que yo también soy uno de tus objetivos?-pregunto el director.

-No, usted es uno de los tres señores oscuros, son nuestros últimos objetivos en la lista-respondió Enrico-Además, usted es el encargado de mantener la barrera que separa el mundo humano del mundo de los youkai, sería estúpido matarle.

-También parece estúpido que vengas a atacar mi academia y creas que te dejare irte como si nada-Mikogami confrontaba miradas con Maxwell, era como si el católico estuviera ganando con mucha superioridad una partida de ajedrez.

-¿Enserio? ¿Y qué harás? ¿Intentaras matarme?-pregunto burlón el italiano mientras hacía señas a los Iscariotes que se encontraban fuera de la oficina para que entraran-Eso también sería estúpido.

Mikogami volvió a sentarse en su escritorio mientras los iscariotes le apuntaban con sus armas.

-Entonces creo que solo me queda dejarte seguir-Mikogami apretó los puños con fuerza, pero sabía que si intentaba enfrentarse a Maxwell, aunque pudiera ganarle a todos los iscariotes en la habitación, contaban con un arma secreta.

-Muchas gracias-Maxwell se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse cuando una bandada de cuervos entro en la habitación, atacando a los miembros de la sección XIII-¡Encárguense de estos malditos animales!-ordeno.

-¿Se encuentra bien, director?-pregunto Ruby haciendo su aparición.

-Sí, gracias Ruby, pero corres un gran peligro al enfrentarte a ellos-advirtió el director.

-Lo sé, pero tampoco pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados-dijo la bruja.

* * *

En la pelea de Mizore contra Heinkel y Yumie.

La Yuki Onna se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo, se encontraba completamente herida y lo peor de todo, la katana de Yumie atravesándole el pecho.

-L-lo… siento… Tsukune…-murmuraba tratando de no escupir sangre Mizore-C-creo que no podre estar contigo…

Yumie tan solo quito su espada de la estudiante, dejándola tumbada en el suelo.

-Sí que fue un problema-suspiro Heinkel que tenía heridas muy leves por el combate, mientras apuntaba con su pistola a la cabeza de la Yuki Onna.

-Tsukune…-fue lo último que murmuro recordando todos los momentos que había pasado con él y las demás chicas. Para que luego se oyera un disparo y su vida se apagara.

-Perdimos tiempo, seguro el padre Anderson se nos adelantó-comento Yumie mientras ambos se alejaban.

-No creo, esos sujetos huyeron en dirección al bosque y el padre Anderson está en la academia-dijo Heinkel sacando un cigarrillo y encendiéndolo-aunque igual deberíamos apresurarnos, puede que se nos escapen.

-Ni creas-Yumie sonrió sádicamente antes de adentrarse en el bosque con su compañero.

* * *

Con Tsukune y las demás…

-¿Cómo te sientes, Moka-san?-pregunto Tsukune mientras recostaba a la nombrada contra una de las lapidas.

-He estado mejor…-comento con una leve sonrisa.

-Moka-san… tienes que beber mi sangre-dijo Tsukune sorprendiendo un poco a la vampiresa-Solo así te recuperaras.

-Tonto, incluso tu estas débil, podría matarte si absorbo demasiada sangre-comento en su tono de siempre Ura Moka.

-Pero Moka-san…-Tsukune estaba a punto de insistir cuando todos oyeron una fuerte explosión que venía desde la academia-¿Qué fue eso?

-Miren ahí arriba-señalo Yukari señalando a algo que se encontraba cayendo en picada-¿Acaso no es…-Yukari miro con más atención aquello que caía desde un poco más de altura que lo que llegaba la academia.

-¡¿Ruby-san!?-todos se sorprendieron cuando vieron las alas negras que tenía aquello que caía.

Finalmente la bruja cayó en la entrada de la academia y cerca de ella aterrizo de forma casi perfecta Anderson.

-Hubiera sido menos doloroso si te hubieras rendido, señorita-dijo Anderson empuñando una bayoneta en cada mano.

-No creo, hubiera sido igual de doloroso morir sin pelear-dijo una debilitada Ruby.

-Entonces déjame terminar con tu dolor-sin piedad alguna Anderson apuñalo a la bruja dándole una muerte instantánea.

* * *

Devuelta con Tsukune, Moka, Yukari, Kokoa y Kurumu…

-Si esa era Ruby-san… significa que ella esta…-comenzaron a salirle pequeñas lágrimas a Yukari.

-Maldición, me siento tan inútil en este momento-gruño Kurumu dándole un golpe a un árbol.

-Vamos, debemos continuar, tenemos que escapar de una forma u otra-dijo Tsukune cargando a Moka.

Kokoa, Kurumu y Yukari tan solo asintieron y le siguieron. (Kokoa ya se encontraba en buen estado, ya que el daño de las bayonetas fue menor)

Caminaron por algunos minutos hasta que llegaron a la "parada del autobús" de la academia.

-Creo que lo logramos-dijo Tsukune viendo a lo que sería su única escapatoria, el túnel.

-Tardaremos un buen tiempo en cruzarlo hasta un lugar seguro-dijo Kokoa.

-No tendrás que cruzarlo…-dijo una voz detrás de ellos-Porque morirán aquí mismo-se trataba de Heinkel que llegaba acompañado por Yumie.

-Mierda ¿Acaso no se cansan de seguirnos?-Kurumu se preparó para otra pelea, al igual que Kokoa y Yukari.

-Su amiguita no logro entretenernos mucho, por eso pudimos alcanzarlos…-Heinkel apunto al grupo con sus dos pistolas.

Tsukune comenzó a sentir como la ira lo invadía, seguro su estado de ghoul estaba despertando.

-Kurumu, quiero que junto con Kokoa y Yukari se vayan de aquí-dijo con seriedad Tsukune-No olvides llevarte a Moka.

-Espera, Tsukune ¿Qué piensas hacer?-pregunto preocupada la súcubo.

-Me quedare a pelear con ellos, les hare pagar por lo que hicieron-dijo mientras su enojo crecía, Aono.

-No te dejare, Mizore me pidió que cuidemos de ti, y cumpliré eso como su última voluntad-dijo con determinación Kurumu.

-Ninguna, te abandonara…-agrego Moka.

-Que conmovedor, pero no tienen a donde huir-dijo Yumie.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-pregunto Tsukune.

-Veras, nosotros somos miembros de la sección XIII del Vaticano, Iscariote-comenzo a explicar Heinkel-Nosotros vinimos para exterminar a todos los estudiantes y profesores de la academia, pero solo hemos venido en un pequeño grupo de no más de 50 agentes.

-Eso quiere decir que no importa a donde huyan hay más agentes en el mundo humano que les darán caza, y también podrían venir al mundo Youkai-termino Yumie con una leve sonrisa.

Los estudiantes se quedaron sin habla al escuchar lo dicho por los iscariotes. Aunque escaparan seria en vano.

-Entonces solo nos queda pelear, y seguir peleando mientras haya un poco de esperanza-dijo Tsukune.

-Tsukune… tienes razón, no importa cuántos sean… -comenzó a decir Kurumu.

-Si estamos unidos superaremos cualquier cosa-termino la frase Yukari.

-Buen discurso…-dijo una voz que venia del bosque-Pero las peleas no se ganan con palabras-Anderson salió del bosque y camino hasta quedar un poco más adelante que Heinkel y Yumie.

-Entonces los derrotaremos para probarlo-dijo Tsukune en posición de combate.

-Jeje… que así sea ¡Bailen monstruos! ¡Muéstrenme el infierno!-exclamo Anderson antes de que los estudiantes se lanzaran a atacarlos.

* * *

Mientras con Maxwell, en la oficina del director…

-Bueno, creo que mi visita ha concluido-dijo Maxwell con una leve sonrisa mientras se disponía a marcharse-Por cierto, Mikogami, le recomiendo que salga de la academia a menos que quiera ser sepultado en los escombros.

-¿Escombros?-pregunto el director.

-Así es, volaremos esta academia en pedazos, espero no le moleste-sonrió con malicia el líder de Iscariote saliendo de la habitación, escoltado por varios agentes.

-¿Así que todos los ideales de la academia se terminan aquí?-dijo con un poco de impotencia Mikogami apenas Maxwell y los agentes se retiraron.

-Señor, disculpe mi curiosidad pero ¿Por qué no quiso eliminar a Mikogami?-pregunto uno de los iscariotes mientras caminaban por los pasillos.

-Por el simple hecho de que sabría que él no haría nada para detenernos, ya que él conoce muy bien de que es capaz la sección XIII o mejor dicho el Vaticano-respondió Enrico-Mikogami quiere evitar una guerra entre el mundo humano y el de los youkai, por eso nunca hará nada en contra de nosotros…

* * *

Devuelta en la pelea de Anderson y los iscariotes contra los estudiantes…

Las cosas iban de mal en peor, Anderson estaba propinándole una paliza a Moka (que había decidido pelear a pesar de su estado) y a Tsukune, que apenas podían reaccionar.

Kurumu había perdido sus dos alas peleando contra Yumie y además se encontraba con varios cortes en su cuerpo.

Y por último Yukari y Kokoa que tampoco les iba bien con Heinkel.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Qué paso con esas palabras de aliento de hace unos minutos atrás?-pregunto el alemán viendo a Yukari y Kokoa jadeando por el cansancio.

-¡Cállate! ¡Yo te derrotare, los derrotare a los tres!-dijo Kokoa con falso coraje.

La joven de cabellos naranjas se lanzó a atacar con furia a Heinkel, pero este la hizo caer en su trampa y apenas la esquivo, solo fue necesario un disparo para terminar con la vampiresa.

-¡KOKOA!-exclamo Ura Moka viendo con horror como caía el cuerpo sin vida de su hermana.

-Pobre idiota, se dejó llevar…-dijo Heinkel mirando casi con desprecio el cadáver de Kokoa.

-Ahora sigues tu-dijo fríamente Yumie mirando a Kurumu.

-Eso lo veremos-tanto Kurumu como Yumie se lanzaron a atacar a su oponente quedando ambas de espaldas.

-Te lo dije-fue lo único que murmuro la monja mientras se hacía visible un enorme corte en el pecho de Kurumu.

-¡No! ¡Kurumu-san!-Tsukune vio como la peli celeste caía sin vida y completamente ensangrentada.

-Parece que ahora su esperanza murió-comento Anderson viendo las expresiones de horror que tenían los tres estudiantes restantes.

-Ustedes… ustedes nos dicen monstruos. Pero lo único que yo veo es… ¡que los monstruos son ustedes!-dijo lleno de ira Tsukune, su sangre hervía de rabia y sus poderes vampíricos habían despertado.

-Ya veo, ahora pelearas enserio-dijo Alexander mientras sonreía de forma sádica y casi demencial.

Tsukune se lanzó a atacar al sacerdote dándole fuertes y rápidos golpes, que incluso sorprendían a Heinkel y Yumie.

-Es increíble, este chico tiene un poder devastador-dijo Yumie viendo la golpiza que le propinaba Aono a Anderson.

-Sí, pero el padre Anderson todavía no ha empezado a pelear enserio-dijo Heinkel a su compañera.

La pelea se había extendido al interior del bosque donde Tsukune seguía arremetiendo con furia mientras que el paladín solo lo esquivaba o trataba de bloquearlo.

-¡Muere!-exclamo Tsukune atravesando de un golpe el estómago de Anderson.

-Tsukune lo logro-dijo sorprendida Moka mientras se acercaba con Yukari.

-Ahora… siguen ustedes-dijo aun encolerizado Tsukune mientras veía a Heinkel y Yumie que se limitaron a sonreír.

-¿Acaso me dejaras esperando?-comento una voz en tono divertido. Tsukune volteo a donde había dejado el cadáver de Anderson y vio con sorpresa como este se levantaba-No creas que se ha terminado, la pelea continua…

Tsukune trato de golpear al rubio pero este lo esquivo y al mismo tiempo le enterró una bayoneta en el brazo.

-Maldito-gruño Aono quitándose con mucho dolor la bayoneta.

-¿Qué pasa, muchacho? ¿Dónde quedo esa fuerza e ira incontenible que tenías hace unos segundos?-pregunto Anderson en un tono un tanto burlón.

Tsukune volvió a intentar atacar al sacerdote pero este bloqueaba o esquivaba sus golpes y contraatacaba de forma mucho más letal.

-Creo que se te han terminado las ganas de pelear-comento el católico viendo al ahora cansado Tsukune-¡Terminemos de una vez!-Anderson iba a acabar con Tsukune pero Moka intervino dándole una fuerte patada al rubio.

-Maldita, no interfieras-dijo Yumie queriendo atacar, pero Anderson desde donde estaba tirado le hizo un gesto para que no atacara a Moka.

-Esto se pone interesante…-rio un poco Anderson mientras se levantaba.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Tsukune?-pregunto Moka acercándose al estudiante.

-Moka-san, vete aquí, esta persona es más fuerte que todos los enemigos a los que antes nos enfrentamos-dijo jadeando-Todavía no me explico cómo sigue con vida luego de ese golpe que le di…

-¿En verdad quieres saber?-pregunto Anderson que se acercaba a paso lento-Pues te lo diré, soy un regenerador.

-¿Regenerador? Son aquellos humanos que por medio de la tecnología obtienen la habilidad de curarse heridas fatales en cuestión de segundos, además de tener algo parecido a la inmortalidad-dijo sorprendida Yukari que se encontraba un poco más lejos presenciando lo que ocurría.

-Esta tecnología es un don divino, el Señor nos ha dado herramientas para luchar con demonios inhumanos como ustedes-dijo Anderson poniéndose en guardia.

-Estoy harto de escuchar eso, nos llaman monstruos, demonios y de otras formas, pero ustedes parecen algo mucho peor-dijo Tsukune mirando con enojo a Anderson-Dices que somos inhumanos, cuando lo que ustedes hacen no tiene una sola pizca de cordura.

-Te equivocas… nosotros solo ejecutamos el castigo divino, es una misión sagrada que los monstruos como tú no entenderían-dijo fríamente Alexander acercándose un poco más.

-¡Nadie en su sano juicio lo entendería!-exclamo Tsukune tratando de atacar a Anderson, pero este se movió más rápidamente dándole un corte en las costillas.

-¡Tsukune!-Moka trato de interferir nuevamente aunque esta vez Anderson se adelantó y le lanzo varias bayonetas hiriendo de gravedad a la vampiresa.

-¡Moka-san!-Aono trato de reaccionar rápidamente y atacar inútilmente al sacerdote.

-Patético, me parecías más fuerte-dijo Anderson conectando un rodillazo en el estómago del estudiante-Es hora de que le ponga punto final-el rubio tomo de la cabeza a Tsukune con una sola mano y lo incrusto contra uno de los árboles.

-No… Tsukune-Moka trataba de moverse pero las bayonetas bendecidas se lo impedían. Mientras que Yukari estaba paralizada del miedo, además sabía que Heinkel y Yumie no la dejarían entrometerse.

-¡Amen!-exclamo el hombre con la cicatriz lanzando varias bayonetas atravesaron sin problemas el cuerpo de Tsukune-De las cenizas a las cenizas, del polvo al polvo…-recitaba Anderson empuñando dos bayonetas.

-¡TSUKUNE!-exclamaron Moka y Yukari al ver como Anderson decapitaba al estudiante de un solo movimiento.

-Amen-dijo un poco más calmado Anderson para luego dirigir su vista a Moka-Parece que tú y la niña que acaba de huir son las únicas que quedan.

-¿Cómo? ¿Huyo?-Heinkel se puso a ver en todas direcciones, era verdad Yukari había escapado.

-No importa, después nos encargaremos de eliminarla-dijo seria Yumie.

-Ahora, prepárate para recibir el castigo divino…-dijo Alexander acercándose a Moka.

-"¿Acaso es mi fin? ¡No, no puede ser!"-pensaba Moka, era la primera vez que sentía tanta desesperación-¡No, aun no!-utilizando todas sus fuerzas pateo a Anderson enviándolo varios metros atrás y luego comenzó a correr en dirección contraria.

Pero apenas pudo correr unos segundos ya que algo le había atravesado justo en el corazón.

-¿Qué?-Moka noto que tenía una katana atravesándola.

-¿Enserio creíste que podías huir, basura vampírica?-pregunto Yumie con una leve sonrisa comenzando a remover el arma del cuerpo de Moka-Eso fue fácil… pero parece que Heinkel se fue a terminar con esa niña.

-Seguramente se encontrara con Maxwell y los otros, así que podemos dar la misión por terminada-dijo Anderson al lado de Yumie mientras veía el cadáver de Moka.

* * *

Con Yukari…

La pequeña bruja seguía corriendo en dirección a la academia, tenía que huir de esos asesinos.

-"Ya casi, podre ocultarme dentro de la escuela hasta que se vayan"-pensó mientras corría la brujita.

Apenas llego a donde estaba la academia se sorprendió y horrorizo al ver que solo quedaban algunos escombros y parte de la estructura que no cayó del todo.

Frente a los escombros se encontraban parados varios hombres que vestían sotanas y uno de cabello blanco que parecía ser el líder.

-"¿Qué sucedió aquí? Debo huir"-pensó Yukari, pero apenas se volteó para irse tropezó con Heinkel.

-Oh, parece que tenemos una pequeña sobreviviente-dijo Maxwell apenas se volteó y vio a Yukari.

La bruja se apartó aterrorizada un poco de Heinkel mientras este la miraba con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Puedo ejecutarla, señor Maxwell?-pregunto Wolfe apuntándole con ambas pistolas.

-Espera Wolfe-dijo haciéndole una seña el líder mientras caminaba hacia la joven hechicera-Dime niña ¿Te gustaría venir con nosotros?

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué acaso no iban a matarme?-pregunto con temor la brujita.

-Jeje, tranquila, se ve que estas muy asustada y no te culpo, aun eres una niña-dijo Enrico mientras le quitaba el sombrero y acariciaba la cabeza de Yukari-Así que dime ¿Te gustaría venir al Vaticano con nosotros? Después de todo, las brujas tienen sangre de humanos.

-¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ustedes?-pregunto seria Yukari quitándose la mano de Maxwell de la cabeza.

-Tienes mi palabra, siempre y cuando te olvides de la brujería-dijo Maxwell tornando su sonrisa en una más siniestra.

-Yo… Yo…-Yukari no sabía que hacer ¿olvidarse de la brujería para salvarse? ¿Qué pasaría con ella? ¿Y si no volvía a ver ni siquiera a su familia?-Y-yo… **Acepto.**

**-**Muy bien, entonces vámonos, nuestro trabajo aquí termino Iscariote-anuncio Maxwell mientras se encaminaba al bosque seguido por Yukari, mientras Heinkel solo bufo por la decisión de su jefe y recordaba la amabilidad que tenía Anderson con los niños ¿Se le habrá pegado al líder?

* * *

**3 Meses después…**

Maxwell se encontraba sentado en su oficina revisando unos papeles cuando alguien toca la puerta.

-Pase-dijo el jefe de Iscariote sin quitar su vista de los documentos que leía.

-Señor Maxwell, los miembros que envió a buscar la sede principal de Fairy Tail han tenido éxito y nos han enviado las coordenadas-dijo la voz de una niña pequeña.

-Perfecto, diles a Anderson, Takagi y Wolfe que se preparen para partir a la ubicación designada-ordeno el albino con un tono de satisfacción dejando un rato los documentos-Gracias por el aviso Yukari, puedes retirarte-dijo sonriéndole a la niña que vestía hábitos de monja.

-Hasta luego, señor Maxwell-saludo la ex bruja mientras se retiraba de la oficina.

Apenas Yukari se retiró, Maxwell miro los documentos sobre su mesa que mostraban los nombres y las fotos de los líderes de las subdivisiones de Fairy Tail.

-Espero que estén preparados para el castigo divino…-murmuro con una leve sonrisa.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Wow, creo que es lo más largo que he llegado escribiendo, 6000 palabras para ustedes queridos lectores.**

**Ahora hablando de lo que ocurrió en la historia, algunos se preguntaran ¿Por qué no hice que Mikogami interfiriera? La respuesta es simple y a la vez no, verán si el director peleara la lucha sería muy prolongada, ya que tendrían que pelear todos los Iscariotes juntos para poder derrotarlo y el motivo del fic es mostrar solamente la destrucción de la academia, además sería muy largo de escribir y me da pereza.**

**Por otra parte, hablando sobre lo último ocurrido en el fic, en realidad iba a hacer que Yukari muriera bajo los disparos de los Iscariotes, pero me pareció un poco cruel y predecible, así que hice que Maxwell le diera una oportunidad (originalmente iba a ser Anderson, pero dado los acontecimientos, no cuadra demasiado en la historia)**

**Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, solo me queda ver si les gusta el fic para seguir sacando capítulos ¡Saludos a todos!**

**P.D: Pásense por mis otros fics, tal vez les interese alguno de ellos.**


End file.
